A bloody night, tears of blood forecasted
by strong.man.716
Summary: Just a little thing I wrote about syrus my character losing his sekirei Yuma. The two speak their last piece to each other and regrettably she dies in his arms. M.B.I comes to collect her and they end up in pieces.
1. Chapter 1

"You mean to tell me it was just some game!? Some twisted game perpetrated by a mad man!?" Syrus shouted holding a girl with a stab wound in the center of her chest. Blood soaked his hakama.

"Syrus-san you're my ashikabi… M-my feelings weren't a game they were real very real. I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough."

"Yuma don't say such things you've taught me what it means to be strong to persevere through any obstacle." Syrus exclaimed, she moved his shoulder length wild bangs looking into his watery eyes. "Don't cry… It's not so bad I've got to be with you for many days and many nights just the two of us. We've fought together and we've both got stronger… So please don't cry though my body may wilt my feelings for you won't."

Syrus clenched her tighter burying his head on her chest sobbing quietly. The one person he came to love that understood him was lying in her own pool of blood with her one and only.

"Y-yuma why did this happen to you… It's not right you were so kind and loving I-I don't want you to leave, I want you to stay, stay with me forever like we promised. To fight together and get stronger together so we're the only ones left. I don't want to lose you."

"I'm sorry I've caused you so much pain syrus-san I didn't want it to end this way. So let me say this now before I can't anymore. I love you forever and ever." Yuma closed her eyes her body went limp syrus couldn't stop shaking a well of tears ran down his cheeks mixing with her blood.

"Yuma…" He said shakily letting his tears flow his heart wrenching with pain, so much pain all of the emotions he kept pent up for his entire life boiled to the surface in a sea of bloody tears his entire outfit slowly becoming drenched completely in her blood and his tears. His eyes scanned her lifeless body a smile on her face like she greeted death as a friend.

The sound of rotating propellers boomed in his eardrums.

"A-and now they come to collect her like she's just some game piece… Why did it have to turn out this way?" He asked himself. His sadness turned into anger, and his anger consumed him.

"Step away from number sixteen." A soldier said.

"Number fourteen…. She had a name…. Yuma… I'll kill you I'll kill of every last one of you!" Syrus roared running towards them at lightning speed drawing his sword swinging it at supersonic speeds blood splattered all over the alleyway and the walls of the buildings on the sides. Syrus carved through their bodies like a hot knife to butter cutting clean through their bones leaving them severed and in pieces.


	2. Chapter 2

I was playing tekken and seen the beginning of it so I tried to make a scence somewhat similar. Anyways thanks for the support, I'll try to get more out and do better, now forward for some fighting.

Four Year Later

Syrus walked through the capitol his irises were black as coal any traces of humanity were gone and the stench of blood rose off of him. He wore a large straw hat, a black kimono, black hakama, a black obi, black tabi, and white zori he had two katanas one on each side under his obi.

Four years ago to this day his lover the only person he ever cared for, that cared for him was taken away from him. Since that day he's slain anyone remotely affiliated with M.B.I in cold blood without a shred of mercy he felt nothing as he watched his sword cut their bodies in half and their limbs going flying through air like boomerangs. Deep down in the depths of what remained of his shattered heart was pain excruciating pain something no physical torture could ever come close to fulfilling.

The capitol was surprisingly busy today a lot of people went about their daily lives, syrus was merely a shadow to all of them nonexistent.

"The weather is nice today."

"Yes summer is coming rather early this year."

Syrus continued walking suddenly stopping, he turned around running into the seclusion of a back alley as people cleared a path.

M.B.I. Soldiers marched through the streets with kurasaba, heihane, and beinsubatsu in the center of them. Syrus set his jaw glaring at kurasaba projecting his bloodlust and killing intent.

"Hmmm." The gray haired woman said turning around narrowing her eyes locking them with the black irises of syrus.

"Kurasaba-sama is something troubling you?" Beinsubatsu asked looking back at her.

"It's nothing beinsubatsu-kun." She said turning around facing forward. The crowd of people filed back out going about their business.

Syrus stepped out of the alley walking in the opposite direction with death consuming his eyes. "Our swords have yet to cross paths for the second time kurasaba and you will die by my hand." He said to himself adjusting the brim of his hat to hide his facial features even more than his wild beyond shoulder length bangs did.

"_Yuma you ready?" Syrus asked staring down a formation of M.B.I soldiers surrounding them._

"_Yes I'll watch your back." She said grabbing the handle of her katana._

"_We'll watch each other's backs." He said lowly narrowing his eyes._

"_Syrus and number fourteen you two are coming with us." A soldier said pointing his gun._

"_No I don't think so we don't take orders from the likes of you pigs." Syrus shouted looking back at Yuma, they both nodded their heads lunging forward both delivered a swift side slash tearing through half a dozen soldiers in one motion. _

_Syrus grabbed his saya smashing it across a soldier's skull flinging him to the side dodging the barrage of bullets. Yuma slashed through them at supersonic speed using razor sharp footwork to jolt pass the bullets appearing as a blur to the naked eye. _

_The soldier's bodies kept piling up in bloody severed heaps leaking the crimson liquid all over the cement. _

"_Yuma!" Syrus shouted tossing his saya to her. Yuma kicked off of a soldier's chest back-flipping into the air catching the steel saya, syrus provided cover for her bolting forward like a flash of lightning slashing and thrusting his sword through dozens of soldiers tossing their bodies to the cement like ragdolls. _

_Yuma shot towards the ground faster than a bullet slamming the saya across a soldier's left jawline loud snaps resounded followed by a thud of his body hitting the pavement. Yuma swung her sword and saya at blinding speed slamming the solid saya against them like a sledgehammer following up with deadly slashes from her sword. Syrus glanced behind him with his sharp eyes "syrus!" She shouted, he took off across the cement lunging forward Yuma slammed her fist onto the bottom of his zori launching him high into the air._

"_WHAT THE HELL!?" Shouted M.B.I soldiers inside of the helicopter watching syrus's body bursting towards them with great speed the barrage of bullets were batted away like mosquitoes with quick swings from his katana he planted his foot on the window lunging up, clasping his handle with both of his hands he thrusted it down piercing clean through the center of the propeller. The helicopter flew out of control crashing into the ground with thunderous force, a huge explosion blew clouds of intense flames in every direction. _

_Yuma let out a shout snapping her right leg forward with bone breaking force launching a solider into a wall of more coming. She tossed his saya back to him syrus caught it swiftly putting it back under his obi he resheathed his sword landing on the ground behind Yuma she quickly resheathed her sword putting her arms forward her right in front of her left slightly._

"_How you holding up Yuma?" He asked cracking his knuckles glaring at the horde of soldiers._

"_I'm getting stronger with each attack!" She shouted cheerfully cracking her knuckles too._

"_Let's wreck these fools syrus-san!"_

"_You read my mind Yuma!" _

_The horde of soldiers dropped their guns knowing it was useless they were too quick moving in fractions of a second. _

"_COME ON! Yuma shouted blocking and pushing their punches away from her delivering rapid fire elbows and knees using her core to add more power, they flew back slamming into dozens of soldiers. Syrus blocked and dodged a barrage of blows smashing his knuckles and shins into their ribs and throats throwing them to the side like dolls. Yuma continued his lightning fast assault catching and trapping their blows, their arms were twisted and completely shattered like glass she increased her speed furrowing her eyebrows. "Together me and my ashikabi-sama can do anything even single handedly destroy M.B.I. She said smashing her knuckles at the bottom of a soldier's ribcage bulges formed in his armor showing the brutal strength and technique behind her punch. _

_All around them were lifeless bodies and severed bloody masses of flesh Yuma and syrus panted slowly filling their lungs with oxygen. _

"_That'll show them not to mess with the fire dragon duo!" Yuma shouted cheerfully looking at syrus with a small smile._

"_Yes that's right. No one is going to stop us Yuma-san, we are bonded together for all eternity as sekirei and ashikabi out strength will always increase." Syrus said wiping the sweat off of his forehead._

"_We'll be the only ones at the top and this stupid game will be decimated." Yuma said cheerfully throwing a few quick jabs._

Syrus drank a cup of chilled sake looking at the ripples inside of it for a few minutes. "_No one could stop us back then we were unstoppable the fire dragon duo." _He thought gulping down the sake like it was juice.

"Yuma…" He said under his breath leaving the bar noticing it was getting darker out.

The street lights left an illumination on the main and side streets leading a path in all directions a grid as it were. Syrus slowly strolled with no particular destination just wandering around what he had done for the majority of his life.

"Look what we got here boys someone in the wrong place at the wrong time?" A tall muscular man said snickering darkly.

"Yeah who's this guy think he is?" His friend said looking at him with a grin.

Syrus ignored them completely continuing to walk on his unknown course four more men walked out of an alley in front of him blocking the way. He glanced behind him looking at five more men plus the leader.

"You think you're going somewhere little man?" The leader asked laughing proudly.

Syrus didn't respond he just stared at them with his piercing irises clasping the handle of his sword with his right hand he had no need to use two of his katanas these were just common thugs not trained killers like M.B.I. Soldiers.

Syrus walked forward hoping to avoid the confrontation, the four men didn't budge an inch confident they still had the advantage it was ten against one after all.

"If you wish to keep your lives get out of my way." He said in a low tone of voice adjusting his straw hat so his eyes showed just a little bit.

"Hey look at his eyes." One of the men said.

"Who cares?" Another said.

The five men that were behind closed him in leaving no other option for him but to fight.

"Last chance get out of my way." Syrus said calmly keeping his eyes focused forward, but his sense felt everything around him he could feel the tiniest difference in the wind current.

"Big words for a small man." The leader said. Syrus was by no means small he was six foot three one hundred and ninety pounds of pure muscle, but compared to the leader of the group who was seven feet and over three hundred pounds he was dwarfed.

Three of the thugs charged in faster than their eyes could track syrus drew his sword, cut clean through their ribcages and put his sword back in its saya. The three thugs bodies guzzled blood out like a showerhead spilling all over the pavement.

"W-what the hell just happened?" The leader exclaimed outwardly showing fear. "Get him!" He shouted the other six thugs charged in blind to the immediate danger just as fast the first three were left in pools of blood. Syrus increased the speed of his draw slicing their torsos in half.

"You bitch!" The leader shouted throwing his fist forward as fast he could. Syrus glanced back ducking over his massive arm his blade carved through the entire length of the leader's ribcage

"I gave you one too many warnings." Syrus said in a low voice glaring back at him with his coals.

"Y-Yo-YOU RUNT!" The leader shouted charging towards him like a mad dog, his crew gone, his pride torn to shreds nobody ever did this to him nobody could. Syrus stared at him intensely the gap between closing more and more the titan of a man hell bent on taking his head off. The leader let out a shout lunging forward syrus placed his other hand on the dull side of his sword leaping up off of the ground the leader's eyes widened a fraction he felt the bottom of his jaws slice open his vision swam fading away instantly.

Syrus pushed up with his blade following through with the attack the gruesome sight got even worse. Syrus landed softly on his zori digging through his pockets grabbing a white cloth. The white fabric smoothly contoured with the blade's shape taking the crimson liquid cleanly off of it. He took out a piece of cloth cleaning his blade precisely he slowly sheathed his blade again walking ahead completely calm.

"I'm going to out to get some groceries don't make a mess while I'm gone." Miya said happily with her usual scary persona.


	3. Chapter 3

And suggestions should I make it where my character comes in before minato and musubi? after minato and musubi? Or after he wings mosts of them? PM, REVIEW! So this part my have a redo, as always keep on reading.

"I'm his wife too." Musubi shouted cheerfully staring at tsukuiumui.

"Minato you know what'll happen to you, if thou agree to that." She said lowly snapping her chopsticks in half.

Minato was trembling in shock he never could get used to this. Their fighting especially tsukuiumi she was terrifying and scared him.

Syrus looked at the scene unfolding with relative calm, he figured they were his sekirei. He felt they didn't need to know who he was at the moment or ever.

"Are they you're sekirei?" Syrus asked calmly, he looked at minato with a serious expression he knew in depth about the sekirei thanks to his own experiences and Yuma.

"How did you know?" Minato asked looking at him with confusion.

"Lucky guess." Syrus said eating his food.

"Will you spar with me again syrus?" Musubi asked excitedly.

"Let's just eat." Miya said with a small smile, that was enough for all of them to agree. Syrus heard about her so it wasn't all hype.

"We have a new resident again?" Uzume asked her cheerful personality shining to the surface, she opened the sliding door looking at the group. Her eyes flicked over to syrus gazing out for just a brief second.

"Yes he's decided to stay." Miya said eating another piece of her fish.

"My name is syrus." He said calmly glancing at uzume for a brief second. Why did she look familiar she shared a similar look.

"Well my name is uzume." Syrus bowed his head slightly.

Miya turned on the sink getting ready to wash the dishes.

"Can I help?" Syrus asked standing a few feet behind her.

"If you want to." She said.

He helped her wash the dishes and it got well into the tonight. A few flashbacks and dreams occurred wildly for syrus.

"Naho!" Kusano said cheerfully setting her card down. They looked with some shock she won again!  
"How does she keep winning?" Tsukiumi shouted a vein bulged out of her forehead she considered herself minato's real wife, and was proud.

"My say will have no effect in this." He said quietly looking with a weary confused expression plastering his face.

Miya stopped walking looking in the room.

"It's lively here today."

"S-sorry landlady?"

"What's going on?"

"We decided to play naho to replace races and rock paper scissors… But KU KEEP WINNING!" Tsukuimi shouted a blaze of fire forming around her to add effect, she had the least amount of coins.

"There you have it." Homura said casually he didn't fight like the rest of them did.

"You're quite popular minato." Miya said cheerfully.

"L-landady."

"But if you do anything remotely indecent." Miya said her demon visage appearing right over her. Minato scurried in place stuttering his words out. "I-I promise it's nothing like that." Minato exclaimed.

Miya laughed quietly she enjoyed teasing him. "Well I'm going to lie down." She said walking away.

Syrus leaned against the wall looking at her feet with a faraway gaze in his eyes. He looked like he was in another place, just spaced out.

"_Somebody said before. The core a of a sekirei, and the heart of the ashikabi these two are magnetized to each other you could say. As long as the core never dies, if the core was to go out the heart of the ashikabi will wilt and shatter the bright eyes of that person will turn to the darkest black. It's a sad thing, the love they once knew turns into a hatred, but there's one way to bring the light and help the ashikabi put their heart back together it may take years, but eventually their eyes will return to the same bright gems they once were." _Yuma's voice rippled through his mind, all of these dreams and statements were driving him mad. He hadn't dreamed in years and words like this never came into his head anymore.

"Syrus-san you feeling alright?" Miya asked looking at him with a small smile. She usually seen what was going on before she went to sleep.

"I'm just a little hot, thanks miya. Don't worry yourself over me." Syrus said calmly looking at her with a blank expression, she just laughed in response. Everyone else was so noisy and syrus was just quiet in his own world at this moment in time.

"Don't be silly you are a resident here." Miya said kindly bowing her head slightly. "I'll let you rest goodnight."

Syrus bowed his head slightly. "Goodnight miya." He said politely.

Miya walked in her room looking at a picture of her late husband takehito, she had heavy eyes full of emotion and thought. Maybe if she didn't leave M.B.I he'd still be alive with her. Miya shook the thoughts free of her mind remembering the look in syrus's eyes.

"Sekirei and ashikabi are connected from the beginning of their very existence. When an ashikabi or sekirei loses their light or hear, the one surviving loses the light in their eyes and is consumed by their hatred." Miya said to herself thinking back to a time when she had the same eyes as syrus, but that all changed when takehito showed her the world.

"He's in pain, he's in so much pain." She said quietly.

Syrus looked at the moon sighing, miya was the only person to take him besides Yuma. Before that he was merely used for his talents in swordsman ship and martial arts, hired as an assassin, he never wished to be confronted by another ashikabi or sekirei knowing the bond each share.

"_They become diseased, and it's never enough in the end." _The voice of Yuma spurred through his mind he felt on edge. "I've lost my light and I'm diseased… What would you say to me now Yuma?" He asked no one in particular lying on his bed slowly like it was his casket. He didn't know the answer to his own question as far he knew and was concerned Yuma was the only one that could save him to pull him out of the darkness he was thrown into.

"Syrus-san." Minato said seeing his black hair moved passed the door way, he got up looking around the corner.

"Oh minato." He said calmly.

"Are you going anywhere?"

"Just outside for a few minutes." He answered slowly.

"Well if you want anyone to talk to." Minato said in a somewhat timid fashion, he looked at syrus with curiosity.

"Thanks minato." Syrus said continuing to walk forward. Minato sighed wondering why syrus seemed so depressed. Just as he began to day dream a loud shout jolted him back to reality.

So syrus is now a resident of the izumo inn. Will he bond with them? Or will he isolate himself? Why does he keep having dreams and hearing yuma's speeches?


End file.
